Senja di Perpustakaan
by Queennara
Summary: Bermula dari mencari buku, saling lirik, kenalan dan menjadi teman./ "Kenapa memperhatikanku terus?" / "Aku punya nama." / "Ya, ya." / "Hihihi, kenapa kau terlihat frustasi?" / "Aku... jadi tidak tenang." / Hanya kisah sederhana, awal cinta tanpa kesengajaan. / For Savers Conters : Banjir TomatCeri/ Alternative Universe/ RnR, please?


_Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story and Plot belongs to Me_

_With proudly, Queennara present_

_A SasuSaku fiction_

_._

_._

_Senja di Perpustakaan_

_Rate : K+_

_Genre : Romance, little bit Friendship_

_Warning : Alternative Universe, Out of Character, Typo(s), maybe Fluffy, EyD berantakan_

_Dedicated for Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2013_

_-oOo-_

Mentari mulai berarak ke ujung barat. Ingin kembali terlelap di penghujung hari. Cahayanya memias, menghasilkan rona jingga kemerahan yang menghias langit yang mulai kelabu. Burung berkoar, terbang kembali ke sarang. Para anak Adam mulai kembali ke singgahsananya, kembali pulang dan bergelut dengan hangatnya selimut, menghindari dinginnya musim gugur yang amat dingin.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Langkah-langkah halus mulai terdengar di lorong _Konoha Academy, _mengacaukan keheningan yang sempat terjadi. Kaki-kaki jenjang itu melangkah pelan, enggan membuat kegaduhan di senja yang damai. Sang pemilik langkah menyunggingkan senyum, senyuman manis di wajah indahnya yang terbias rona kemerahan melalu kaca jendela yang transparan. Sedang, surai merah mudanya dimainkan oleh angin nakal. Haruno Sakura mengembuskan nafas pelan, ia tak akan kembali lagi kesekolah kalau tidak mengingat harus mencari referensi untuk tugas Sejarahnya. Bersyukur ia, karena sekolah baru akan ditutup gerbangnya saat pukul tujuh. Masih ada waktu sekitar satu jam lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar yang terlihat kokoh. Dengan ukiran cantik dan warna cokelat tua.

Ruang perpustakaan.

Tangannya terulur, hendak membuka pintu besar itu. Ia mendorongnya pelan, mencegah terjadinya suara decitan yang cukup mengganggu telinga. Dan mata hijau teduhnya membelalak kaget, kala _retina_ matanya menangkap bayangan seorang pemuda yang tengah terduduk di tengah ruangan sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal. Ia berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Antara takut, gelisah, dan curiga.

Didudukkan tubuhnya dihadapan sang pemuda, menunda sebentar keperluannya di perpustakaan. Ia amati dalam-dalam pemuda yang tengah asyik membaca, hingga tak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Pemuda itu memakai kacamata tebal yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya, menutupi keindahan sepasang manik sehitam jelaga yang memesona. Rambutnya mencuat kebelakang, memberi kesan unik pada rambutnya. Sayang, wajahnya tak terlihat jelas karena ia menunduk.

"Kenapa memperhatikanku terus?" kata pemuda itu tanpa mengalihkan arah pandangnya.

Kaget, Sakura dengan gelagapan menjawab, "_A-anoo_… _um_… i-itu…."

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya, membuat Sakura terpesona dengan ketampanan luar biasa sang pemuda. Sedikit bersemu merah, Sakura mencoba menutupi rasa malunya. "A-aku hanya kaget masih ada orang disini."

"Aku memang biasa disini, Nona," pemuda itu melanjutkan bacaannya. "Dan sedang apa kau disini? Bukan hanya untuk sekedar melihatku membaca buku, 'kan?"

Salah tingkah, Sakura menjawab, "Yahh… aku ingin mencari buku Sejarah."

"Oh," respon pemuda itu singkat. Merasa akan diabaikan, Sakura berdiri dan berjalan menuju rak buku. Mencoba mencari buku yang akan membantunya untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-_sensei. _Tetapi, mata teduhnya masih melirik pemuda yang nampak tenggelam dalam bacaannya. Ia mendengus, baru kali ini ia tahu ada anak laki-laki yang kutu buku.

Ia duduk lagi di depan sang pemuda setelah mendapat buku yang dicarinya. Berdecak sebal karena diacuhkan, ia coba panggil pemuda itu. "Hei!"

"Aku punya nama," sahut pemuda itu sengit.

"Ya, ya," Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Habisnya kau terlalu terfokus pada bacaanmu dan menghiraukanku."

"Hn."

"Kau kelas berapa? Kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu, ya?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. "Apa kau selalu di perpustakaan?"

Tersentak kaget, namun pemuda itu dengan cepat merubah ekspresinya. "Aku tingkat dua dan jarang bergaul," jawabnya.

"Oh… Aku Haruno Sakura dari kelas 2-B. Salam kenal," ucap Sakura dengan senyuman di wajah manisnya. "Namamu siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab pemuda itu singkat. Setelah itu, keheningan yang terjadi. Membuat Haruno Sakura menjadi risih. Ia lirik jam tangan putihnya, dan matanya sukses membelalak. Tinggal limabelas menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah ditutup, dan ia masih di perpustakaan.

"Hei, Sasuke!" serunya. "Limabelas menit lagi, pintu gerbang ditutup. Kau tidak pulang?"

Sasuke terhenyak, namun segera berdiri. Ia membereskan buku-bukunya. "Ya, aku pulang sekarang."

Mereka beruda berjalan beriringan dalam kecanggungan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi di hari yang semakin larut. Membelai kulit mereka, merayu untuk bergelung bersama selimut.

Sakura merapatkan jas almamaternya, "Apa kau memang suka menyendiri seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Bukankah sendiri itu membosankan?"

"Kau tak tahu apapun tentangku, Nona. Jadi, berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak," jawab Sasuke sinis. Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri karenanya. "Lebih baik sendiri dalam ketenangan. Teman itu berisik," dengusnya.

"Kata siapa?! Punya teman itu menyenangkan. Kau bisa berbagi, bercanda, tertawa dan lainnya bersama teman. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menolongmu selain keluarga, huh?!" desisnya tak terima.

"Sesukamulah," jawab Sasuke acuh. Ia palingkan wajahnya ke samping. "Kuantar pulang."

Sakura dengan cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos nan heran. Membuatnya terlihat semakin manis dengan cahaya rembulan yang memias di wajahnya.

"Anak perempuan tidak boleh pulang sendiri, itu berbahaya," jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura angkat bahu, tak memedulikan apa yang Sasuke mau lakukan. Setidaknya, ia tetap akan berteman dengannya. Dan diam-diam, Sakura mempunyai rencana yang ia susun di otaknya.

-oOo-

Esoknya, di waktu yang sama. Senja sore hari itu, Sakura kembali mengunjungi perpustakaan. Meski hatinya khawatir kalau Sasuke tidak berada di perpustakaan. Tapi sebagian hati kecilnya percaya, bahwa Sasuke ada di sana. Ia tak tahu, mengapa ia ingin menemui Pemuda Dingin tersebut. Ada setitik rasa rindu yang mengganggunya untuk menemui Sasuke kembali.

Didorongnya pelan pintu besar perpustakaan. Dan, benar! Sasuke ada di situ. Di tempat duduk yang sama. Dengan kacamata dan posisi yang sama. Dan dengan buku tebal yang sama dibacanya kemarin sore.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah. Sambil mendudukkan dirinya, ia berucap pelan, "Sudah kuduga kau berada di sini."

Sasuke meliriknya sebentar. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan bacaannya. "Hn."

_"Well-" _Sakura melirik Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan bukunya. "-Kau tetap dingin."

"Hn." Gumaman itu lagi yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Diacuhkan, Sakura memilih membaca ulang mata pelajaran yang belum dikuasainya. Tetap dengan matanya yang sesekali melirik ke arah Pemuda Tampan itu.

"Berhentilah mengawasiku!" seru Sasuke. Terperanjat kaget, Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "Apa yag kau inginkan, hah?!"

"I-itu…," kata Sakura tergagap. Jujur, ia sedikit ketakutan dengan Sasuke. "A-aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu," katanya pelan.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Sasuke hanya menjawab, "Terserah!"

"Hihihi, kenapa kau terlihat frustasi?" tanya sakura sambil terkekeh.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, "Kau pandangi seperti itu, aku… jadi tidak tenang."

Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit bersemu merah, terlihat sangat manis di mata Sakura. Hingga, tanpa sadar, wajah Sakura ikut memanas karena malu. Ah, sepertinya suasana canggung akan terjadi setelahnya.

-oOo-

Pada hari kedua setelah pertemuan mereka, Sakura datang lagi ke perpustakaan. Ia kembali menghampiri Sasuke. Melihat wajah tampannya yang sedang serius membaca buku yang –oh, tebalnya luar biasa- adalah hiburan untuknya. Melihatnya sedikit mengernyitkan dahi, berpikir, tersenyum tipis, dan berwajah datar adalah salah satu hal menarik. Atau mungkin, bisa dibilang hobi baru untuk Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda tampan itu harus menahan mati-matian rona merah yang akan menjalari wajahnya yang putih. Ia tak mau terlihat sebagai lelaki gampangan di hadapan Sakura. Sama seperti Gadis Berambut Merah Muda yang jatuh kepada pesonanya, ia sendiri telah jatuh hati pada Gadis Haruno itu. Entah mengapa ia yang terkenal dingin itu, bisa merasakan getaran aneh yang menjalar di dalam hatinya pada gadis yang baru ditemuinya.

.

.

"Kuantar pulang," kata Sasuke sambil membereskan peralatannya. Ia tak tega membiarkan Gadis Manis itu pulang sendiri di tengah dingin musim gugur yang menderu dan langit yang mulai kelabu. Sepertinya, musim dingin semakin dekat.

"Tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu, Sasuke-_kun," _tolak Sakura dengan halus. Meski dalam hati kecilnya berteriak kegirangan, namun arah pulang mereka berdua tidak searah. Sakura tidak mau Sasuke terlalu lelah hanya untuk mengantarnya pulang.

"Akan lebih merepotkan jika aku membiarkanmu pulang sendiri," sahut Sasuke. Ia ulurkan tangannya, hendak menggandeng Sakura.

Dengan malu-malu, Sakura menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan wajah bersemu merah. "_Arigatou._"

Dan senja kala itu, diisi dengan perjalan pulang dua Anak Manusia yang tengah berjalan pulang bersama dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

-oOo-

Dan entah siapa yang memulai. Setiap senja di sore hari, mereka selalu bertemu di perpustakaan. Entah mencari buku, sekedar membaca, dan alasan lainnya. Seperti sore ini, minggu kedua setelah pertemuan pertama mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke kembali bertemu. Rasanya aneh jika salah satu dari keduanya tidak hadir. Seperti lima hari lalu, saat Sakura tidak datang ke perpustakaan karena mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler. Sasuke merasa ada yang kosong, ada yang mengganjal di hatinya. Rasanya serba salah, dan kekurangan sesuatu.

Tetap dengan kesehariannya, Uchiha Sasuke membaca sebuah buku tebal di kursi bagian deret kiri. Sedangkan Sakura, ia lebih memilih membaca novel di hadapan Pemuda Berambut Raven tersebut.

_Tik… Tik… Tik…_

Hanya detikan jam yang mendominasi ruang penuh buku tersebut. Seolah menjadi simfoni yang mengisi keheningan yang menjalari Kedua Anak Manusia tersebut. Kedua bola mata mereka saling lirik bergantian, mencuri pandang pada karunia Tuhan yang terpahat indah di wajah masing-masing.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, hendak bertanya. Namun diurungkannya melihat Sasuke yang sudah selesai membaca dan menatap serius dirinya.

Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Sakura bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Ada hal yang akhir-akhir ini terpikirkan olehku," jawab Sasuke.

"Katakanlah, Sasuke-kun," putus Sakura. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang namapak sedang _stress. _Apa yang dipikirkannya sehingga membuatnya sampai seperti itu?

_Well, _waktu dua minggu cukup untuk Sakura memahami karakter Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Sakura merasa ia seperti telah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama. Dan jantungnya, entah kenapa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Rasanya, tubuh Sakura bergetar hebat kala sepasang manik sehitam jelaga milik Sasuke sedang memandang dalam kedua matanya.

"Ini cukup menggangguku akhir-akhir ini," ucap Sasuke pelan. Membuat raut penasaran di wajah Sakura semakin tergambar jelas.

"Rasanya dadaku sesak, jantungku berdetak dengan cepat. Di perutku rasanya melilit, tapi tidak terasa sakit, lebih ke… perasaan senang dan melayang. Aliran darahku juga terasa cepat," kata Sasuke. "Katanya kau ingin menjadi dokter, makanya aku bertanya padamu."

"Penyakit apa itu, Sasuke-_kun?" _tanya Sakura dengan wajah heran dan polosnya. "Jujur, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar keluhan seperti itu."

"Entahlah. Aku sudah membaca beberapa buku –tapi tak ada satupun yang menerangkan penyakit ini," kata Sasuke dengan wajah frustasi.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tak mau Sasuke cepat mati -ia sungguh tidak mau. Diputarkan otaknya agar dapat mengindikasi penyakit tersebut. Sepertinya, ia pernah mendengar gejala penyakit seperti itu.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, "Apa ada saat-saat tertentu kau mengalaminya?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Kapan?" tanya Sakura dengan binar di matanya. Siapa tahu, dia dapat mengindikasi penyakit tersebut.

"Saat berada di dekatmu." Sasuke mamalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Sakura tampak sedang berpikir keras. _Jantung berdetak cepat, perut serasa melilit, aliran darah menjadi lebih cepat saat bersamaku. Berarti…. _Batin Sakura mulai mendiagnosa.

"Berarti kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sasuke-_kun!" _seru Sakura semangat karena berhasil merumuskan penyakit yang sasuke derita. Tapi ekspresinya seketika berubah saat tersadar dari ucapannya.

"Eeehh?"

Dan wajah mereka berdua sukses memerah.

_OWARI _

.

.

_OMAKE_

Mentari mulai tertidur di singgahsananya. Memberikan semburat merah jingga yang menghias di ufuk barat. Langit mulai menghitam, ditemani bulan dan bintang sebagai penguasa malam. Kedua anak manusia ini sedang berjalan di sepanjang aliran sungai _Konoha, _sekedar menikmati senja dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Sang gadis nampak menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghias dikedua pipinya. Ah, rasanya seperti mimpi. Bisa bersama Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan nan memesona, membuatnya melayang hingga langit ke tujuh. Apalagi, kacamata tebal yang biasa dipakainya kini terlepas, menyisakan sepasang permata _onyx _yang menatapnya lembut.

"_Ne, _Sasuke-_kun," _panggil Sakura pelan.

"Hn?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan," kata Sakura. "Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku. Itu sebabnya aku penasaran."

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. _Apa yang membuat Sakura penasaran? _Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Kau itu tingkat dua kelas apa, Sasuke-_kun?_" Sakura bertanya. "Kau tak pernah memberitahuku." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. "Aku kelas 2-A," jawabnya.

"Kelas 2-A? Bukannya itu kelas akselerasi, ya?" Sakura tampak mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Berarti kau…."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke. Ia menyeringai melihat Sakura yang tampak tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Bukankah kau Uchiha Sasuke Si Pangeran Sekolah dari kelas akselerasi?!" Sakura benar-benar terkejut. Ternyata kekasihnya adalah pengaran sekolah!

"Baru tahu?" Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. "Ternyata daya ingatmu lemah," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. Dia hanya bisa terkekeh melihat wajah Sakura yang sukses memerah akibat ulahnya mencuri ciuman di pipi Sakura.

FIN

.

_Author's Note :_

_Huaaaaaa, iya saya tahu ini gaje T.T_

_Saya berniat buat cerita yang manis dan fluff tapi jadinya ancur gini :'( #pundungdipojokan_

_Tapi tak apa deh, aku hanya ingin meramaikan archive SasuSaku yang sedang panas dan gerah ini 'w')/ #plakk wkwkwkwk_

_Aku dedicated buat BTC event yaaa~ Kalo yang mau ikut, ikut aja pumpung masih ada waktu XD_

_Bagaimana pendapat minna-san? Apakah terlalu gaje? Nista? Aneh? T~T_

_Ohya, jangan sungkan ingatkan saya soal typo dan EyD yang ga bener. Really, aku lemah di bagian itu T~T_

_Kritik, saran dan pendapat diterima kok =))_

_Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review ;)_

_Because we are Under the same Sky,_

_Regards,_

_._

_._

_Queennara_

_Fresh and Reddish Like Cherry Tomato!_

_Happy Banjir TomatCeri daaay~ \(^O^)/_


End file.
